Unexpected
by iska-omori
Summary: "What you've never seen a pregnant teen? Get out!" Ann is a pregnant 16yr old moving into the PalmWoods because her sister was 'discovered'. She doesn't think anyone will date her because of her baby. She's wrong. JamesxOC M for themes and language. lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I decided that I wanted to write something a little different and a bit darker. Well not darker per say but more mature themed. Big Time Rush just so happened to be my victim. Mwahahahah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Please meave comments!

* * *

Ann walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods hotel. Her stomach was bulging under her hooded sweatshirt. She was nearly three months pregnant and still trying to hide it. Mr. Bitters looked at her curiously as she approached the front desk. He wondered why she was wearing a sweatshirt in LA. "Can I help you?" Bitters asked smiling his crooked toothed grin.

The girl smiled lightly. She had long sandy blonde hair pulled up in a bun and bluish green eyes. She was tall, around 5'9 or so give or take and inch. "Yes." She said with a light accent that seemed nearly French. "My father has booked my family in rooms 3J and 4J."

Bitters typed in the room numbers on the computer. "The Valdosta family?" He asked,

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?" Bitters asked.

"They went out to buy dinner." Ann said waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, here you are…" Biters paused in handing the girl the room keys. "I didn't catch your name."

"Ann Valdosta." She smiled but quickly covered her mouth as she felt nauseous. She took the room keys from Bitters and smiled behind her hand.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked touching the young girls shoulder. She couldn't have been any older than maybe 16.

Ann put her hand from her mouth to her chest. "I'm fine. Just a bit queasy from the plane ride." She laughed harshly and twirled her free hand by her head making the international 'she's crazy' gesture.

The elevator didn't help her queasiness. She found her room and reached in her pocket for the key but it wasn't there. Ann looked back behind her and saw it on the floor by the elevator doors. Just great, now she would have to bend over to get it. Just what she needed, bending over! She approached the doors and leaned against the wall for support as she slowly lowered herself to grab the shiny golden key.

The elevator doors dinged open and four boys walked off laughing amongst each other. The shortest one with black hair saw her and immediately offered to help her. He picked the key up just as the other guys turned to see Ann fanning herself and leaning against the wall.

"Logan?" The blonde one said turning to look for is friend.

For some odd reason these two guys were familiar. Had they met before? "Thanks." Ann said and took the key from Logan.

The short one with a helmet and the tallest guy with long brown hair turned around to face Ann as well. The tall one scrunched his eyebrows together. Did he know her?

"You look really familiar." Helmet boy said.

"Back at you." Ann said looking them up and down.

The blonde snapped his fingers and pointed at Ann. "Did you live in Minnesota?"

Ann laughed. "Yeah I did."

"Yeah, that's it! You're, um, Carly Valdosta!" Helmet head said grinning from ear to ear.

Ann shook her head slowly. "No, that's my little sister. I'm Ann Valdosta. But it's okay I know we look a lot alike." She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. These guys were cute.

"I'm Kendall." The blonde said gesturing to himself. "That's Carlos," The helmet head grinned. "Logan," The dark haired short guy nodded. "and James." James gave a flirty little wave.

"What brings you to the Palm Woods?" Logan asked sweeping his hand around himself.

Ann shook her head and rolled her eyes. "My sister. She got this singing gig at a record company."

"Which one?" Carlos asked .

"Rocque Records?" Ann cocked her eyebrow. She wasn't really sure if that was right.

Kendall looked at the guys. "That's where we record our stuff too. We're Big Time Rush."

There was an awkward silence between the group as a woman chased a little red haired boy down the hallway shaking a sailor outfit. "Poor kid." James and Carlos said together as the mother and son disappeared.

"Oh! I mean to ask. If I'm not intruding or anything, but why were you bending over funny?" Logan asked looking Ann up and down.

"Uh. I just, uh, have a bad back." She smiled and nervously marched towards he room. The guys followed her and red hot heat rose up in her cheeks. She didn't want them to find out she was pregnant. Ann stuffed the key in the lock as the guys opened the door to the room next to hers. "I guess we're neighbors." Anna forcefully giggled.

* * *

Awkward...Well then where will ths go? Hmm? Let me know what you think! Please people I REALLY NEED FEED BACK! ~Iska


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted! Oh and thanks to .. and BTRLUVER1996 because I wasn't able to send you a thank you message!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Please leave comments! Honestly! I will respond to them!

* * *

Great Ann. You've found four hot guys and not one of them will be interested in you because of this baby. Lovely. Ann sat down on a brown scratchy couch and took off her hooded sweat shirt. It would be hard starting over in LA.

Three months before their move she had gotten into it with her boyfriend. It started with them making out on the couch at his place and it ended with her being drugged and raped. Now she was pregnant and she didn't have the heart to give the baby up. She knew that after three weeks a heartbeat had developed and she just couldn't stand the thought of having an abortion.

A few weeks after she had found out about the pregnancy her boyfriend began threatening her. Ann didn't know how he had found out but over the course of three months his threats became increasingly worse. It was so bad to a point that she had stopped going to school in fear of being ambushed or something.

Luckily, Carly had been discovered by Gustavo Rocque and they were in flight to LA before anyone knew what had happened. Friends and family had no idea what was going on because the household family had decided to keep it completely under wraps to protect Ann from being harmed by her boyfriend.

"What are people going to think about me?" Ann asked aloud to the ceiling.

"I think you're beautiful." James said leaning in the door way to her room.

Ann's head snapped towards him and her jaw dropped. "How'd you get in here!" She demanded throwing the sweatshirt over her stomach.

"You left the door open. I came to return your other room key, it was a few feet from the elevator." James said tossing her the key, she caught it.

"Thanks." Ann said quietly.

James turned his head a little to the left. "I don't mean to be rude, but, are you pregnant?"

Ann's face flushed red and she glared at the coffee table. "Yeah. I am. What of it!" Ann yelled sending him an icy stare.

James yelped and flailed a bit. "I-I just, I mean, I didn't-"

"What, you've never seen a pregnant teenager? You think I'm some sort of whore? Get out!" Ann screamed slamming the door in his face. Tear streamed down her face. She hated when people mentioned the baby but she couldn't bring herself to abort it this far in. She had decided that when she had the baby she would be giving it to her Aunt Janet who was unable to have children of her own. All of the arrangements had been made for the baby to live with her aunt and be her child.

It wasn't that Ann didn't want the baby, it was the fact that she couldn't care for it but she absolutely could not abort it. She could not and would not. She decided weeks before that she would not get attached to it so when the time came, she could give it up with little connection. Ann decided to think of herself as a surrogate mother for her aunt. It was the right choice for the baby.

* * *

Little shorter than last time but there is a lot of explaining in this chapter! You guys did a great job on reviews before! SO KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! ~Iska with LOVE


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted! Oh and thanks AGAIN to BTRLUVER1996 because I wasn't able to send you a thank you message! Make and account come on! I need to reply to your reviews! Ahahah. Just kidding. No pressure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Please leave comments! Honestly! I will respond to them! LEAVE THE COMMENTS!

* * *

There was a sharp knock at the door after Ann and Carly had finished the Chinese food their parents had brought for dinner. Ann stood up and wiped her mouth free of rice debris and sighed deeply.

"I can get it Ann." Carly said beating her sister to the door and opening it to reveal James and Kendall.

"Can we help you?" Carly asked checking them out none to secretively.

Kendall pushed James forwards a bit. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Ann." James said looking at Ann behind Carly.

Ann looked down and then back up at James. He sounded like he meant every word. "It's okay. I over reacted."

Kendall patted his friend on the back and said, "See, I told you she'd forgive you."

The two guys walked back to their apartment and Carly shut the door. "You know them?" She asked picking up her container of rice and munching on the contents.

"Not really. We met in the hall when I dropped the room keys." Ann said going into the kitchen and filling up a glass of water.

Carly leaned against the island counter and wiggled her eyebrows. "What did the tall one say earlier? Hmm?" She said leaning her ear closer to her sister.

Ann laughed at her sister's performance. "He asked if I was pregnant. I sorta flipped out on him."

Carly picked at her rice with her chopsticks. She knew people talked about Ann behind her back because of the pregnancy. Even here at the Palm Woods she had heard people murmuring about the new girl and how she looked pregnant. Life would be hard until Ann had the baby and their aunt was happily taking care of it.

There was another knock at the door. Carly answered it again and saw their mother standing there with a pile of clothes in her arms. "You left these in Dad's suitcase."

"Thanks Mom." Carly muttered taking the clothes back to her room.

"Oh, Ann. Don't forget, tomorrow is your doctors appointment for your ultrasound."

Ann nodded and sipped on her water. She was wondering where the nearest vending machine would be if there were any. She really wanted a Kit Kat.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Mom asked tilting her head sideways.

"Did you see any vending machines around?" Ann asked.

Her mother tapped her chine thoughtfully and then her eyes lit up. "There's one on the second floor. Not to far from the elevators."

"Thanks Mom."

Ann woke up at 7am and dressed slowly. Her ultrasound was today, it was the day they would get to know the gender of the baby. She had to contain her excitement otherwise she would get all riled up and the morning sickness would dominate her whole day. A sharp knock resounded through out the apartment. Ann made her way to the door and opened it. "Yeah?"

"Oh Ann. Your father fell down the stairs and cracked his shin bone. We're going to have to rush to the hospital, I fear it may be broken." Her mother said through small choked sobs.

"Calm down Mom. Take dad to the hospital, I'll find another ride to my doctors appointment." Ann rubbed her mother's shoulder to soothe her. Her mother nodded quickly and Ann shut the door.

Now she would have to find someone that can drive and a car. Why was she so nice and responsible. Why couldn't she just let other people take care of her? Ann stepped out of the apartment and knocked quietly on the guys' apartment door. The short one named Logan opened the door.

"Hey, Logan?" Ann said nervously.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

Ann shuffled a bit. "Can any of you drive?"

Logan laughed a bit. "I just got my license, why?"

"I sort of need a ride to my doctors appointment. My dad fell down some stairs and my mom has to rush him to the hospital. I sort of told her I had another ride, but I don't, now I really need a ride. Can you give me one? Please?"

By this time Kendall and James had come to join Logan at the door. "Hey, chill. We can take you." Kendall said looking at the other guys. Logan nodded smiling and James smiled too.

Ann sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Okay. Do you have a car?"

James scratched the back of his neck. "No. Ms. Knight just left with Katie and Carlos to go buy groceries."

Ann looked at James scratching his neck. Damn, was he hotter when he was nervous. Ann's cheeks flushed a little bit. "Do you know how we could get a car?" Ann asked.

Logan snapped his fingers. "Come on. I have a plan."

Kendall, Logan, James and Ann stood in the Palm Woods back parking lot staring at a maintenance cart that probably belonged to Buddha Bob. It had a few rakes and shovels stuck in a bucket on the back and the front was covered in freshly cut grass. "This is your plan Logan?" Kendall asked pointing at the cart.

"It can do at least thirty on the road which means we'll be able to drive it on the street if we have to. Other words we can drive on the sidewalk." Logan said sitting in the drivers seat and patting the cushion next to him. "Come on, Ann."

Ann looked at the cart skeptically and then over at Kendall and James. Both of them looked hesitant. "Alright. My doctor is at 734 Lake St. Suit 3." She said looking at a small blue business card her mother had given her before leaving the hotel with her father.

"Hey, that's just down the street from Rocque Records." Kendall said hopping on the back of the cart with James.

"Onwards!" Logan said starting the cart and puttering out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Oh dear. These boys and thier shenanaigans...~Iska with LOVE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Please leave comments! Honestly! I will respond to them! LEAVE THE COMMENTS! REVIEW OR I WILLZ EATZ YOUZ!

* * *

Logan pulled up to the large office building and Ann stepped off the cart. "Thanks! Wait here!" she said turning to enter the building. A large man in a blue suit smacked into Ann. He kept walking, not even realizing what he had just done. Ann toppled to the ground harshly.

James rushed over to her and helped her stand up. "Are you alright?"

Ann gasped as she stood on her ankle. She must have twisted it when the man knocked her over. "My ankle hurts, other words, I'm alright."

James looked into her eyes for a few seconds. "I'll help you inside."

The receptionist looked at her appointment sheet. "Hmm. Ann Valdosta?"

"Yeah." Ann said leaning against James for support.

"Go have a seat over there." The receptionist said gesturing to a few empty chairs in the waiting room.

James kept his arm wrapped around Ann's shoulder while she talked to the nurse about what was going to happen at the appointment. He felt the need to be close to her .

"And he is?" The nurse asked pointing to James and winking lightly.

Ann didn't want to say friend because they had only just met, but he wasn't a total stranger either. "Oh, he's my, uh, my-"

"Boyfriend." James said grinning brightly.

The nurse looked at the two and sighed. "Alright, then he can come back into the room with you."

Ann and James followed the nurse into a gray and blue hallway lined with lots of doors and a random desk here and there. The bright luminescent light reflected off the sparkly tan colored carpet as they headed for a room at the end of the hall.

"What? Boyfriend?" Ann hissed as quietly as she could.

"Well it's better then telling her I was a stranger or something." James whispered and the nurse looked back. He flashed her a flirty grin and waved lightly.

Ann rolled her eyes as the nurse lead them into a small white and blue room with an ultrasound machine. She had seen these sorts of rooms in medical shows all the time. She thought she knew what to do, so she lied down on the bed and lifted her green t-shirt. James sat down on a chair in the corner.

"First time?" the nurse asked.

Of course it was her first time being in this situation. How old did this woman think she was? What a stupid question to ask. Did the nurse even read her file? "Yeah." Ann said sweetly and then rolled her eyes at James. He just kept grinning his wide white smile.

The nurse squirted a clear petroleum like jelly on Ann's stomach and rubbed it around to coat her stomach. She flipped the monitor on and grabbed the sonar piece. She went slowly over Ann's stomach until they found small traces of movement. "Oh! There it is." The nurse said pointing on the screen at a large lump that would be the head.

"Ha ha! He's so cute." Ann said touching the screen near it's head

"He's got his father's nose." The nurse said nodding towards James. James's eyes went wide and his grin slid off his face.

Ann laugh a bit at James's reaction. "No, he's not the father." Ann said convulsing with laughter.

James held his head in his hands looking distressed.

The nurse looked between the two with a confused look. "Well, a good man you are then." She said and turned back to the monitor. "The baby looks healthy and it's growing properly. Would you like to know the gender?"

Ann nodded and the nurse moved the sonar a bit lower on her stomach. "It's a boy. There's his little dingy." The nurse said pointing at the screen to a tiny white bit of flesh by the baby's lower half.

James was holding the back of his neck by now. He was red as a tomato with embarrassment. He had no idea about Ann's situation. What if she really had a boyfriend? What did the nurse think about her now, or him for that matter? He knew he shouldn't have gotten himself into this situation.

Ann sat down on the cart beside Logan and James hopped on the back. "Dude, where have you been?" Kendall asked.

"Long story short, I was helping Ann." James said staring off blankly.

Logan started the cart. He got the feeling that James and Ann didn't really ant to talk about what had happened in the doctors office. They drove past Rocque Records just as Kelly was coming walking out to her car.

"Hey! Guys!" She called waving her clipboard.

Logan pulled up beside her. "Yeah?"

Kelly shook her head. "Do I want to know why you're riding around in a maintenance cart?"

Kendall spoke up, "We were taking Ann to her doctor's appointment."

Kelly nodded slowly, "Uh huh. Anyway, you guys need to meet with Gustavo at noon. Where's Carlos?"

"He was shopping with Ms. Knight and Katie." Logan said as James gave him a glare that said start moving. "We'll be here at noon." Logan took off down the street

* * *

Little short? I hope not to short or anything. Why is James giving the evil eye to Logan? What's going to happen next? Lots of dialogue and a bit of fluffyness if you can catch it. ...~Iska with LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted! This is the final chapter of this story, I'm so very sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Please leave your final comments! It is over my friends!

* * *

"Do you want to go out with me?" James said as the group parked the cart.

Kendall and Logan stepped off the cart and began walking away nervously. They felt like they had been intervening where they weren't wanted.

"What?" Ann asked turning to look at James.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Ann scrunched her face up in disgust. Why would he ask her out? Was this some sort of joke? Who had put him up to this because it wasn't funny. "No. This isn't funny." Ann said and stomped into the hotel. She made it all of ten yards before James caught up with her.

"Ann, I'm not joking!" He yelled turning her around by her shoulder.

Ann had started crying. Why would he want to date her? The pregnant girl. "Why would you date me?" Ann asked wiping her eyes.

"Because I think your beautiful and you seem so unhappy. I just want to help make you happy."

Her thoughts reeled as he looked into her eyes sternly. He meant every word of it, that or he was a great actor. "I can't James. I'm sorry, but I promise I'll be happier." Ann choked between sobs. She didn't know if she was crying in disbelief or happiness.

James lowered his head momentarily and then brought it back up smiling. It was a forced smile, not a genuine one like before in the doctors office. "Alright. Friends then?" He asked holding his hand out for hers. Ann took it.

"Friends."

Six Months Later

Ann was best friends with the guys of Big Time Rush by now. She got to see them everyday at Rocque Records and every night at the Palm Woods. Carly's singing career had taken off on silver wings and she was now due for her own CD to come out. Ann went to the hospital on the date her doctor had scheduled to have her baby. Everyone was there, here mom and dad, Carly, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James. Each one of them welcomed her newborn son into the world and as soon as it had come, it was over. The baby was given the name Ryan and her Aunt Janet came to pick him up.

Ann was still single and so was James. She knew he still had the hots for her and she had turned him down several times. A thick tension had begun growing between the two friends. Carly however was not still single, she had hooked up with Logan months before the birth of Ryan. They were both really into math and that's what got them into each other. Ann had been home at the hotel for about three weeks when rumors began to spread about her baby.

Ann laid in the sun trying to tan for the first time since she got pregnant. Luckily she hadn't put on a whole lot of weight with the baby and she could still wear a bikini. Anyways, back to Ann lying on a deck chair tanning when the Jennifers walked by. She had known they were coming, the magical wind had started and strange party music began playing. This wasn't unusual though, they came through the pool area at least twice a day. Today however, was not a usual day.

The blonde Jennifer stopped and stood by Ann's chair. The shadow from her body caused Ann to open her eyes. "Can I help you?"

The blonde Jennifer laughed and looked towards the other girls. "So where's your baby?" she asked.

Ann sat up and looked around. "What?"

"Your baby, you were pregnant remember?" Jennifer said twirling her hair in her hand.

"It's not here." Ann said calmly. Why was this girl all up in her business anyway?

"So you just gave it away like a toy? Or did you kill it or something." Jennifer said snickering.

Ann scowled and stood up. She towered over the Jennifer with her 5'9 frame. "Listen bitch. You don't know me or my life. I did what was best for my child and I don't feel I need to explain myself to the likes of a dumb bimbo bitch like you."

Jennifer covered her mouth as if she had never heard those words before. Oh right, she probably hadn't because everyone was afraid of her and the others or were to busy swooning over them. "Well! At least I'm not parading around in my flabby post pregnancy body." Jennifer said laughing.

Her laughing was caught short by a swift fist to the face from Ann. "At least I don't feel the need to get a nose job at 16 you insecure whore!" Ann pushed past the now bleeding blonde and took off towards the hotel entrance. James cut her off halfway dressed only in his swim trunks.

"Hey, I was wonder-"

Ann looked back at the Jennifers and called, "Hey Jennifer!"

The blonde turned around with her friends just in time to see Ann take James' face into her hands and kiss the crap out of him. Mouths moving against each other, both fighting for dominance of the kiss. James began biting Ann's lower lip to get her to forfeit and let him control the kiss. He had been waiting for this for so long. She held steady until she her the blonde Jennifer stomp her feet and run away crying.

Ann had been told a while back by Katie that the blonde Jennifer had a thing for James but wouldn't admit it. This had been the set up for the ultimate revenge.

Katie stood behind the two and was clapping slowly. "I applaud you, it's about time someone stood up to them."

James looked down at Ann with glazed eyes. "Ann, I…"

Ann took him by the hand and lead him to her room. "My parents are home with Carly until after 8pm tonight. Want to watch a movie?" Ann asked biting her lip.

James grinned and lifted her up onto his waist. "A movie sounds great." He purred opening her door and walking in.

* * *

All things must come to an end. And this story has. That is unless there's a popular demand for more, which in that cas, I suppose I'll continue, but I'd need ideas mah friends! ~Iska with LOVE!


	6. Chapter 6

By popular demand. AKA The few who review. I did it, I continued.

**Mind you this story is already rated M for themes and language. Well now it's rated M for sexual content!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Please leave your comments! IT'S BACK BABIES!

* * *

James walked right past the living room and into Ann's bedroom. He tossed her gently on to the bed and knelt down. "Ann." He purred looking devilishly up at her.

Ann blushed deeply and watched as he undid her swimsuit bottoms with his teeth. They were the kind that tie on the sides. When they were untied, but not off he stood up and leaned over her. His bare chest weighting down on her smaller frame. He untied the back of her swim top and tossed it away. Ann felt exposed in the cool bedroom and she began to feel a bit self conscious.

"What's wrong?" James asked, lust dripping from every word he said.

Ann glanced around nervously. "I'm just a little self conscious." She said covering her exposed breasts. She was thankful the bottoms hadn't quiet come off and were still covering her lower half.

"Hey." James kissed her gently. "Don't be worried. You're beautiful no matter what you say, Ann."

Another blush crept up Ann's cheeks. "You flirt to much." She said playfully.

"You love it." He said pushing her farther up the bed and pulling the blanket over himself and her body beneath him. "Do you feel less exposed now?" He asked sarcastically.

Ann smiled and he pulled away her bikini bottoms. He looked years older in the darkening bedroom and Ann loved it. She knew she shouldn't be doing this with him at this age. She was actually surprised she wasn't running away screaming due to the hazy memories of the rape nearly a year ago. James wasn't he old boyfriend, no, he was sweet, and caring even if he was a bit of a pretty boy at times.

Ann gasped as James began to play with her more sensitive parts. He smiled as she bucked towards him. He had dreamt about this countless times and woken up with a little business to take care of, but now it was all so real. He kissed her again but this time much more passionately.

Ann's heart raced and he pleasured her into an orgasm. She clutched the sheets and tossed her head about. Then he stopped and she became suddenly aware that he had taken his swim trunks off. Not only did he have an amazing body, he was gifted in the right place too. He slipped the blanket back over them and then looked down into Ann's eyes. "Ann. Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, do it James. I need you."

Just as James was about to push into her Ann held her hand up. "Wait!" She said and started groping for her side table. The drawer was open already and she fished out a condom. "Here." She said handing him the tiny square package.

James nodded. He understood she wanted to be safe. "Why do you have this?" He asked as he applied the protection.

"A gag gift from Carly for my birthday last month. She knew about us…and the tension." Ann said blushing again.

James flashed his white smile and then repositioned himself. Nearly two hours later the couple collapsed on the bed side by side panting and wheezing after their third round. James threaded his fingers through Ann's and sleep over took her. He knew then that he really loved her more than any other girl he had ever dated.

Ann took one last look at James's exhausted face. Even though he was sweaty and tired looking, he was still damn sexy. She let sleep fall across her figure as James's hand grabbed hers.

* * *

That wasn't soooo explictit. I held myself back. I really wanted to go further but i didnt want to write a whole pron scene...soo her eyou are! You're welcome. ~Iska with LOVE!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

You should all check out my profile! I have posted pictures of my OC's for you to see!

Story OC's Posted so far:

_Unexpected_

_Big Time Awkward_

_Little Trouble_


End file.
